Training Day
by Unclaimed
Summary: What happens when Desmond is taught to mimic the lifestyle of an assassin the hard way.


This is my first fan fic. ever! Be gentle with me. ^^;

Set after Desmond has be asked to become an assassin. Doesn't follow the story line. I've recruited a few new characters to help with Desmond's tortur- I mean _training. _I didn't want to story to revolve around the OC's so I didn't describe them much or even give them names.

__

When Desmond woke, he found Lucy standing next to the couch in the main living area. She greeted him as he walked around towards the kitchen for breakfast.

"Desmond?"

"Yes?" He turned to face her, only then realizing there was someone reclined on the couch watching him.

"This is," she mumbled something, probably the women's name, but he didn't quite catch it, "She is going to show you some basic skills today."

"Nice to meet you," Desmond offered a slight smile to the newcomer. She showed no response. Desmond's smile waned and an awkward silence filled the room as she simply stared at him lazily with unblinking eyes. Desmond shrugged slightly and turned towards to the kitchen once more. He only registered the sound of her movement after she was standing in front of him.

"Uhm, do you mind?" He motioned towards the kitchen and his potential breakfast.

"I do. This way." She walked off, intending for him to follow. Desmond glanced over at Lucy. She offered him a smile and urged him to follow the stranger's lead.

They took the stairs to the top of the building and up onto the roof. They hopped the short distances between a few buildings. "Where are we going?" Desmond inquired curiously.

She gave no verbal response, but suddenly stopped and peered over the ledge. Desmond followed suite. "What's here?" It didn't look like anything special, just a canal that carried drinking water throughout the city.

She raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing.

"What?"

"Sink or swim," and she shoved Desmond off the edge of the building. Desmond groped helplessly trying to catch hold of anything before he slipped from the rooftop. His heart raced as he missed his chance and plummeted towards the water. He hit the water ungracefully earning him a loud splash as the water protested his entrance, and the liquid stung his nostrils when his head sunk under. He chocked out water as he broke the surface and took a breath. Desmond flailed a bit to keep above the surface in his shock. Regaining his senses he looked around, half expecting the women to have jumped from the building and into the water as well. He was quite alone in the cold liquid.

Desmond glanced back at the rooftop. There she was, crouching down on the ledge watching him. He let out an angry grunt as he swam to the edge of the water and pulled himself out.

Something hard collided with the side of his head.

He looked around for the culprit, but found no one. He looked up and another hit him square between the eyes. He stumbled back, nearly falling in the canal again. "What the hell was that for?!"

She grinned devilishly down at him. "Don't like it?"

"Of course not! What kind of sick bastard would like getting hit in the head with, with….What _are _you throwing at me?"

She inspected her small pile of debris next to her. "Hmm. Small bits of cement, brick, some pebbles-," she tossed another down at him.

He was ready this time and dodged. "Stop it!"

"If you want me to stop, why don't you make me?"

Desmond scowled at her childish behavior. "Get down here and I will!" This earned him a whole brick, aimed at his face. Desmond raised his arm to defend himself, and the brick collided harshly with his forearm. _Ow…_

"I get it, so I'm supposed to climb the building, right?" No bricks greeted him this time. He sighed in annoyance and inspected the building in front of him. There were no window ledges nor door frames to grab hold of.

He sighed again. _She's doing this on purpose._ His hesitation was rewarded with a cement fragment tossed in his direction.

The tips of Desmond's fingers where all he could manage to use to grip the building. He got a good three feet off the ground before his hands strained and ached, then his arms; another two feet off the ground and his sides, back, and chest screamed at him as well.

And his fingers gave way. Desmond landed hard on his backside.

The women shook her head in disapproval. "You're getting no where."

"This is impossible. There's nothing to hold on to," he shot back as he pulled himself up off the ground.

"Quit making excuses and climb." She slung another piece of debris down, purposely missing this time.

An hour later and Desmond was half way up the side of the building. His arms shook, and his breath came in short pained gasps. His whole body was burning.

"Aren't you glad you went for a swim before this?"

Desmond shot her a dirty look.

__

That night….

Desmond collapsed on his bed.

"Rough day," Lucy asked?

Desmond was too tired to even glare at her. "Couldn't have given me a warning?"

"The training might seem a little _intense_, but it's to help get you accustomed to this new life quickly."

Desmond gave a tired grunt in response.

__

The next morning….

Desmond stealthily inspected every room. He was relieved to find the woman was not present. Letting his guard down he headed for the kitchen, only to stumble back in fright. A large man was squeezing his way through the door frame.

Lucy poked her head out from around the large man's shoulder. "Ah! Desmond. He's here to-" Lucy started but was instantly cut off.

"To teach you how to take a beating!" The man pronounced proudly.

Desmond gave a Lucy a worried glance. "This doesn't sound safe."

"Don't be a pussy!" The burly man slammed his palm against Desmond's back, causing him to lurch forward. _They're going to kill me._

"Can I at least have a last meal this time?"


End file.
